Halloween in Amity Park
by JC 619
Summary: It's Halloween in Amity Park, Danny is going as himself, Sam is mistaken for a Celebrity, Tucker's Costume is reeking havoc, and Dash makes a misspoken wish. All in all, The Usual Holiday fare. In response to ghostanimal's Challenge.


Heya Folks. Once again, This little Oneshot was inspired by a Challenge from ghostanimal. It is also ghostanimal's Birthday so I wish her a very Happy Birthday.

_Suddenly, Desiree appears and poofs up a Giant Cake for JC 619 to give to ghostanimal. _Better than last time.

* * *

It was a typical morning at Fentonworks, or as typical as it usually gets when it comes to the Fenton Family as Jack, and Maddie were tinkering with some of their Ghost hunting tech.

"Morning Mom, and Dad." said Danny as he walked into the kitchen wearing his Phantom Jumpsuit.

"Danny, What are you wearing?" asked a perplexed Maddie.

"I'm testing out my Costume for tonight's Halloween party. I'm going to go as Danny Phantom." replied Danny.

"Why do you wanna be that vigiliante son?" asked Jack.

"I thought it would be interesting since we had afew spare suits." said Danny.

"Plus, I got some spray on Colorizer so my hair will match." added Danny.

"Yeah, I don't think you can pull it off sweetie." replied Maddie.

"Maybe you should go as Batman or Spider-Man or one of the Avengers instead." offered Jack.

"No thanks, Costume Shops are overstocked on those things, I wanna be original." replied Danny as got some Cereal as Jazz entered the kitchen.

"Hi guys." greeted Jazz as got herself some orange juice.

"What are you up to tonight Jazz?" asked Danny.

"I'm staying here tonight to give some candy to whoever is Trick or Treating." replied Jazz.

"And I take it you guys are going to do your usual Ghost Hunting?" asked Danny to his parents.

"Of course sweety, It's Halloween." replied Maddie.

"Abunch of ghosts will be trying to cavort around the town conspiciously, and it will be our job to remove them from causing harm." added Jack as the two then headed out the Door.

"Wow, That Vocab builing Calendar is really improving your word count dad." said an impressed Jazz.

Later at the Manson House...

"So what are you guys going as for the Party?" asked Danny as he applied the Hair Color.

"Well I'm going to go as Iron Patriot for the party." explained Tucker.

"Neat, You bought it from the Costume shop at the mall?" asked Danny.

"Actually, I built it myself." said Tucker proudly.

"Really, Where is it?" asked Danny.

"I'll have it here in afew minutes." said Tucker as he pulled a Remote, and presses a button.

Suddenly, Tucker's Costume came crashing through the window of Sam's room, and began to crash around the Room, and then flew off into the sky again.

"Umm... That wasn't supposed to do that." replied Tucker.

"Heya guys, Like my Costume?" asked Sam as she entered her Room.

"Holy cow! It's Lady Gaga!" said a suprised Danny.

"What are you doing here, Last I heard you were in San Diego." said Tucker.

"I'm not Lady Gaga guys, I'm just dressed up as her." said Sam as she removed her Platnium Wig.

"Oh hey Sam, Did you notice that Lady Gaga was here a minute ago?" asked Danny as Sam looked annoyed.

Meanwhile at Kwan's House...

"Neat Costume Kwan, What ARRGH you supposed to be?" asked one of the Football Players who was dressed as a pirate.

"I'm Gamera, A Turtle like Kaiju." said Kwan as he put on the head of his Costume.

"Neato." replied the player.

"Hey guys, Check out my killer costume." said Dash as he entered the Room.

Dash was wearing a overpuffed Blonde wig, Heavy Makeup, and Lipstick along with a neon colored suit. Immediately, the other Teammates laughed at him.

"What's so funny you guys?" asked Dash.

"Why are dressed as a Crazy Lady?" responded on of the Players.

"I'm not going as a crazy lady!" yelled Dash.

"Well what are you maam?" asked another Football Player.

"I'm a 80's Rock Star!" replied an annoyed Dash.

"Sorry dude, It's just that you look like a Chick though." replied Kwan.

"Heh yeah, Like I seriously wish I would become a Chick." joked Dash.

Suddenly, Desiree appeared from out of nowhere, and confronts Dash.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." said Desiree.

Desiree smiles innocently and waves out her palm, panning left as a green wisp of sparkling smoke swirls around, and covers Dash. Afew seconds later, Desiree and the smoke disappears.

"Umm... Guys... What happened?" asked Dash.

"Best you see for yourself." replied Kwan as showed a Full Body Mirror to Dash.

Dash took a look at the Mirror. Instead of seeing himself, He saw a Teenage Girl with Shoulder length Blonde Hair staring back at him or rather her.

"OMG, I'M A CHICK!" screamed Dash in his new female voice.

Dash then screamed as she ran out of Kwan's House.

"Wow, So my best friend is now a girl." said an oddened Kwan.

"Guess that means I'm starting against the Corby High Bats then." said one of the Players.

Outside, Johhny 13, and Kitty see Dash running down the street.

"She a friend of yours?" asked Johhny.

"No, Wanna go get some Candy?" asked Kitty.

"Sure, Hang on tight girl." replied Johnny.

The two then ride off on Johnny's Motorcycle.

Meanwhile, At The Fenton Home...

"Trick or Treat!" said some kids as they held out their bags.

"Okay then kids, One piece for all of you." said Jazz as she each gave the kids some candy.

"Thank You." said the kids as they ran off.

Suddenly, Some large teen wearing a Hockey Mask then jumped out of nowhere, and scared the kids along with taking their candy.

"Sweet score." said the Teen as he grabbed the Bags.

"Hey!, Give those back right now!" said Jazz as she confronted the Teen.

"No way there Babe, This is my treats now!" said the Teen.

"But maybe I'll give it back if you gave me some Sugar." said the Teen as he made a move on Jazz by placing his arm around Jazz.

Suddenly, Jazz began to clutch her stomach.

"Oh god, My Stomach!" said Jazz as she grunted in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked the Teen.

"Oh, No I'm not." groaned Jazz as her stomach expanded.

Jazz then fell over on the ground as she continued to scream in pain.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Jazz as an Alien head burst through her Stomach.

"Oh snap, I'm outta here!" said the startled Teen as he dropped the candy bags, and ran off screaming.

Jazz then moved her head up to see that he left.

"Okay, It's all good." said Jazz as the Alien head floated off her body.

Then, Dani appeared from under the Mask, and removed it from her face.

"That was a good one." said Dani.

"Served him right." added Jazz as she got up, and grabbed the Candy Bags.

"Think you could give these back to those kids?" asked Jazz as she gave the Bags to Dani.

"Sure, I'll see you later." answered Dani as she flew off.

At The Casper High Costume Carnival, All the usual students, Younger kids, and some Adult voulenteers were enjoying the Party.

"Neat Costume Tuck, You kind of look like Nick Fury." complimented Danny

"Thanks, I still think my Iron Patriot Costume is still flying around Amity Park." replied Tucker.

"Really?" asked Danny.

"See for yourself." replied Tucker as he showed Danny his PDA, Showing the suit still flying around Amity Park.

"Hey guys, They're about to announce the Winner of this year's Costume Contest." said Sam as she pointed to Mr. Lancer on the Stage. Mr. Lancer was dressed as Homer Simpson.

"It is now time to announce the Winner of the Costume Contest." announced Mr. Lancer.

"And the Winner of this year's Costume Contest is..." said Lancer as he opened the Envelope.

"Sam..." read Mr. Lancer.

"Yes!" said an excited Sam as she headed up to receive the Award.

"...Mitchell, For his Wreck-It Ralph Costume." said Lancer as he finished reading.

Sam looked abit stunned as Sam Mitchell (Sam from Total Drama) walked onto the Podium with his Costume on to win his Award.

"I wanna thank my Parents, My Girlfriend Dakota, and of course Disney for giving me the inspiration to make my Costume." said Sam as he took the Award.

"I'm Gonna Wreck It!" exclaimed Sam as he imitated the Character.

"Wait a second, Mr. Lancer, He doesn't go to our school district. He's not even technically from the United States." explained Sam.

"I'm sorry Ms. Gaga, but he was Voted the Winner." replied Mr. Lancer.

"Well look on the brightside, Atleast 3 people have asked you to play for their Birthdays." said Danny, trying to cheer up Sam.

"Actually, Mr. Anderson asked me to sing at his Niece's Wedding." said Sam.

"Okay then, Wanna get some Punch?" asked Danny.

"Sure." replied Sam as she & Danny headed to the Punch Bowl.

**_EPILOGUE_**

_Jack, and Maddie didn't catch any Ghosts, but obtained a Cease, and Desist Order from the City._

_Tucker's Iron Patriot Suit is still flying around Amity Park._

_Dash is still a Woman, and had to quit the Football team. However, Denise (Her new name) became Head Cheerleader, and is currently dating Kwan._

_Johnny, and Kitty rode around, and made out for awhile. They fought for about an hour, and then made out again._

_Jazz spent the rest of the night giving out Candy to kids._

_The Masked Teen was last seen being checked into the Amity Park Mental Institution._

_Dani gave the Candy back to the Trick or Treaters, but secretly kept some Gum._

_Sam Mitchell was allowed to keep his Award under the condition he would not Crossover again._

_Sam Manson continued to be mistaken for Lady Gaga throughout the Night, and oddly until Thanksgiving._

_JC 619 appeared in this Fic. He was dressed as Zack Ryder at the Party._

_Ghostanimal also appeared in this Fic. She was dressed as Kim Possible at the Party._

_Paulina, and Star did not appear in this Fic because they started the Pregnant Cheerleader Scholarship so no Cheerleader will ever have to rob a bank again._

**_FIN_**

* * *

Okay then, I hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope you all **Review**, and I wish you all have a Happy Halloween.

_Suddenly, Desiree appears, and Poofs up a Large Bag of Candy for JC to deliver._

Nuts.


End file.
